This application requests partial support for the 1990 FASEB Summer Research Conference on Retinoids. This conference is scheduled to be held June 17-22, 1990, at the Vermont Academy in Sarton's River, VT. The 1990 conference will be the fifth biennial FASEB conference on this topic. The four previous conferences, held in June 1982, 1984, 1986 and 1988, were all highly successful as judged by a large attendance, evident enthusiasm for the topics presented, and a realization that real major advances had been accomplished. The field of retinoid research has expanded in the last decade to include scientists from areas as diverse as nutrition, cancer prevention, ophthalmology, dermatology, teratology, metabolism, differentiation and development, and molecular and cell biology. The major scope of the 1990 FASEB Summer Conference on Retinoids is to provide a common forum to scientists from different countries and backgrounds to learn about the latest developments in retinoid research and share their ideas with colleagues. This is particularly important for younger researchers who are looking to find productive and stimulating environments for their future endeavors. The conference will provide a poster discussion session to maximize active participation by younger researchers. In addition, the conference will be articulated into eight platform sessions which will comprise the following major areas: selected aspects of field methodology and major accomplishments in the eradication of vitamin A deficiency; plasma and cellular retinoid binding proteins; retinoids in cell communication, development and differentiation; retinoids in the eye; the retinoic acid receptors and control of gene expression; and retinoids in disease states including tumorigenesis, skin diseases and teratogenesis. This program, therefore, includes focal research areas for both basic and clinical scientists as well as for specialists interested in novel basic aspects which might be applied to the field situation. It is felt that the traditional success of the conference is in part due to the opportunity it has afforded researchers working in diverse areas to get together for a week in an informal setting to discuss points of concern and to come up with new ideas. The past conferences on retinoids may be one of the reasons why the field is vigorous and promising of exciting future developments.